


Reciprocity

by DRHPaints



Series: Dave and Sheila [8]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Hot Rod (2007)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clit Tease, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Edging, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frenulum Blowjob, Love, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn Watching, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Now that they’re living together, Dave and Sheila are comfortable with one another and enjoy exploring their sexuality. One night after watching porn together, they engage in dirty talk and mutual teasing/edging.
Relationships: Dave/Original Female Character
Series: Dave and Sheila [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931089
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Reciprocity

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by obsessedwbooks. I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think!
> 
> I know there aren’t a ton of readers for this series, but for those who are reading, let me know if you have any more requests. Otherwise the next installment I have planned is going to wrap things up. I’ll hold off and work on some of my non-Dave and Sheila things for a couple of days and if I don’t hear anything from folks, that’ll be up next. Thanks again to everyone for your interest in these lovebirds!

Sitting up in Sheila’s bed, Dave’s laptop on the mattress between them, his finger scrolled through the website. They didn’t watch porn together with much regularity, but when they did Sheila enjoyed it. She and Dave would typically see how long they could go without touching one another or themselves, letting the images get progressively more arousing, fighting the urge until their hands frantically scrambled below each other’s underwear while they continued to view, or Dave tossed the laptop aside all together, pushing Sheila to the mattress and pounding wildly.

Practically living with her now, things with Dave were going well. It took a little adjusting when Dave gradually moved in, however. As someone who was used to his mother cleaning up after him, it was weeks before Sheila finally got Dave to put his dirty clothes _in_ the hamper instead of leaving them in piles wherever he might undress at the time.

But the biggest challenge came whenever Sheila sat down to paint. Half of her studio now contained many of Dave’s possessions, which she didn’t mind, but what _did_ become a problem was every few minutes, whether Sheila was mixing a color or taping off a fresh canvas, Dave would hover in the doorway.

“Whatcha doing?” Large hand resting on the doorframe, his toes would scrunch in the carpet and Dave’s cobalt eyes would stare at the floor.

Sheila found herself sighing heavily. “Painting, Dave.” 

“Oh. Okay.”

Only to circle back not long after and have almost the exact same interaction. Sheila would feel so guilty for ignoring Dave that she would set down her brush to join him, but when that led to her staying up until four a.m. trying to complete a commission on a work night, she sat Dave down to have a somewhat firm conversation about boundaries. 

Once Dave understood that if Sheila was painting, he had to pretend like she wasn’t home, they settled into a gentle rhythm. Hopeless in the kitchen, Dave left the cooking to Sheila, but he did all the clean up and any repairs necessary, which Sheila appreciated because her apartment management tended to slack. Dave’s mom continued to let him use her garage as his work area, and allowed him to store some of his action figures and memorabilia in his old room as Sheila’s apartment simply didn’t have the space. All in all, Sheila and Dave were happy, waking up to bleary smiles each day and drifting off in warm arms every night.

Tapping the search bar, Dave’s fingers flew over the keyboard. “Here, I wanna show you something. I hadn’t heard of this before.”

Sheila grinned. Dave tended to work shorter hours than she did, and as a result he had more free time on his hands. Based on the fact that Dave introduced Sheila to a handful of new sexual things he discovered via internet, it became readily apparent exactly what he did with his large hands during that spare time.

Clicking on a video entitled ‘ _Frenulum Blowjob Edging Compilation’_ it began to play and Sheila was fascinated. Blowjobs were one of her major turn ons, and probably the type of porn she watched most often, but she never saw ones performed like this. They weren’t actually putting the penises _in_ their mouths at any point, really. Instead the women were using their lips, tongues, and mouths to stimulate just the head, particularly the sensitive underside.

The video was exceptionally long, so Sheila asked if Dave wouldn’t mind if she skipped around. “So...it’s like teasing?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Dave nodded, his cock perched insistently beneath his boxers. 

Sheila stared as the woman on the screen finally made the man cum after more than twenty minutes of subtle stimulation. “That’s pretty hot.”

“Yeah, I thought so.” Smirking, Dave raised a broad shoulder.

“Do…” Sheila swallowed. “Is there something like this for women?”

Peering off in thought for a moment, Dave folded his lower lip under. “You know…” He picked up the laptop and began typing. “There’s this couple who does these really good videos. Let me see if I can find it.” After a couple of minutes of searching, Dave beamed. “Ah, here it is.”

Clicking on one entitled. ‘ _Married Couple Clit Tease’_ Sheila thought it would be extended fingering, or oral maybe, but it was actually a close up of a man rubbing the head of his cock over his wife’s clit with tantalizing slowness, sometimes barely entering her until she was begging for more.

”That’s…” Eyes wide, Sheila nodded. “I want to do that.”

Giggling, Dave squeezed her hand. “Okay.” Folding the laptop, he set it aside and pulled back Sheila’s hair, light pink lips pressing a kiss to her neck.

”Wait,” Sheila laid her hand on his chest and Dave sat back looking at her questioningly. “First, um...you...you remember our first time?”

“Of course.” Dave cupped her cheek, smiling. “How could I forget?”

Sheila lifted her hand to cover his and grinned. “No, I mean, on the phone. When we were talking and touching ourselves?”

“Oh yeah.” Dave nodded. “What about it?”

“Well…” Sheila shrugged. “I don’t know if it’s because that was my first, you know, orgasm or whatever...but I think about that a lot. It...it really turns me on. Thinking about you saying dirty things.” Biting her lip, Sheila gazed into Dave’s dark blue eyes. “Can we do that for a bit before we get started? Maybe just...just talk to each other and not touch or anything?”

Frowning a little, Dave’s eyes fell and he picked at the sheets. “I don’t…” Lips barely moving, Dave spoke softly. “I don’t like my voice, Sheila…”

“Oh Dave,” Threading her fingers through his long, dark hair, Sheila leaned in. “I _love_ your voice. I think it’s extremely sexy.”

“You do?” Blue eyes flicking up to meet her gaze, the corner of Dave’s mouth ticked up.

“Absolutely.” Sheila smiled, giving him a quick peck.

“So…” Dave chewed on his lip. “You don’t think I sound...stupid?”

Shaking her head, Sheila rubbed his firm arm. “Of course not. You say such sweet and lovely things to me, Dave. And your voice means so much to me. I think about your words all the time, and when you say sexy things…” A grin spread over Sheila’s face as she twisted her fingers through Dave’s silky hair. “You get me really hot.”

Getting adorably blushy and looking away, Dave nodded. “Okay. I’ll try.”

“Great.” Glancing between them, Sheila considered. “Should we take our clothes off and lay down? I think that could be nice. Being naked and not touching.”

“Okay.” They stood, each shedding their respective pajamas before climbing back in atop the sheets. Sheila never tired of seeing Dave’s body, somehow the perfect combination of strong and soft with his built chest and shoulders that effortlessly held her up when he fucked her against the wall, and his little belly and love handles, the ideal pillow for when Sheila fell asleep during their movie nights on the couch.

“Okay, um…” Chewing his lip, Dave’s sapphire eyes traveled over Sheila’s nude form. “Would you...would you start?”

“Sure.” Sheila grinned. Getting comfortable, she settled down on her pillow a bit and cleared her throat. “Dave, I love the way you touch me. Your hands are so strong and you know exactly how to make me feel good. When your fingers are moving over my skin, and you’re kissing my neck, you get me so wet, I love it.”

“Um…” Blinking, Dave furrowed his brow. “Sheila, I...I really love being on top of you...when I’m hard and I, I kind of rub on you, that feels really nice.”

Wanting to encourage him, Sheila nodded. “Yeah, Dave. I love when you grind your hard cock against me.”

“Yeah.” Dave met her eyes. “And you feel so warm and I just...I thrust into you while I kiss you all over and play with your tits, and your hair.”

“Mmm…” Purring, Sheila smiled at him. “Yeah, I love that Dave. And when you slide your fingers between my legs. The way you rub my clit feels so good. You always make me so wet, Dave.”

Swallowing, Dave nodded a little. “Yeah, I love playing with your pussy. I love when you start to moan, and you get excited and hump my fingers. And...and when I put them inside you and start…” Nose flaring, Dave’s body squirmed a little. “Start fucking you with my hand. I know how much you like that.”

Squeezing her thighs together, Sheila arched her back. “Fuck, yes, Dave. I love that. You make me cum so hard. You always make me scream. Your hands are amazing, Dave. No one could touch me like you do. Mmm...let me touch you, too. I love playing with your big cock.”

“Yeah?” Hands fisting in the sheets, Dave’s body angled toward Sheila. “I love it when you’re jerking me, Sheila. Especially the way you play with my balls, it feels so nice.”

Nodding, Sheila stared down at Dave’s cock, head purple and precum leaking onto his belly. Sheila bit her lip. “Fuck, Dave. I want to suck you so badly. I love having your big cock in my mouth.”

Dave let out an inadvertent whimper, hand rising from the bed for half a moment before he forced it back down. “Sheila, yes! I love your mouth. The way it feels when I’m inside, and you suck me so hard, and so good, I just, I just…” Closing his eyes, Dave thrashed, tossing his head back and forth. “I can’t stand it, Sheila. I want to cum in your throat so bad.”

Thighs gliding together like a cricket as she wiggled on the bed, Sheila stayed locked in to Dave’s gaze. “Yes. I love the taste of your cum. But I want you to fuck me. I love your cock. You’re so big and you go so deep. You fuck me so good, Dave.”

“Yeah.” Inching closer, Dave brought their foreheads together, fingers tiptoeing across the mattress to grasp Sheila’s hand. “I love fucking you. Your pussy is so warm, and wet, and tight.” Breath shuddering, Sheila could feel Dave’s exhales against her lips and it took all of her resolve not to reach over and touch him as they shifted onto their sides, facing one another. “And when I’m looking down…” Dave continued. “And you cum on my cock…” Holding her hand, Dave’s oceanic eyes pierced Sheila. “And you squeeze around me, and I get to see that look on your face I…” Unable to help himself, Dave’s other hand caressed her face. “I can’t tell where you end and I begin. And it reminds me how much I love you. And then when I cum inside…” Lips millimeters from hers, Sheila’s breath was ragged as her fingertips ghosted over Dave’s sharp jawline. “I want to stay in you forever.”

Trembling a little, Sheila swallowed. “I love you, too, Dave.” She combed back his hair and Dave kissed her knuckles. “Do you...you wanna do that other thing now?”

“Yeah.” Dave sat up. Then he pressed a hand to his forehead. “Just...just give me a minute, okay? I think I need to calm down first or I’m gonna cum right away.”

Sheila brought a hand to her chest. “Me too.”

Taking a few deep breaths, they turned away from one another and Dave shook out his hands. After a break Sheila laid down and Dave positioned himself between her legs on his knees, crouching in close and lifting her thighs over his hips. Cock in hand, Dave stared down at her pink, glistening flesh. “Fuck, Sheila, you’re so wet.” He swallowed before taking the head of his cock and patiently making a circle around her clit. Moving with aching leisure, Sheila rolled her hips, desperate for friction, but Dave clocked her movements and backed off, smirking.

“Hey now, no cheating.” Dave giggled, before resuming his careful dance around Sheila’s swollen nub. The first time Dave’s cock glided directly over her clit, Sheila’s mouth dropped open in a gasp, her back arching as she gripped the sheets. Repeating himself, Dave enjoyed how such a simple action could provoke such a drastic response as he continued to smear his cock over her, coaxing Sheila with the dewy head of his cock. Dave alternated his ministrations, sometimes he swiped gently, barely passing over Sheila’s sensitive flesh. Others he poked hard, kissing her clit and his tip together as Dave rocked his hips forward. But when he rested his cock against the engorged pearl of her sex, wiggling rapidly and bearing forward, Sheila let out an extended moan and her limbs scrambled.

“ _Oh Dave! Fuck! Just...just please! Fuck me!”_

Considering, Dave looked down at Sheila. It wasn’t in his nature to deny her anything. In fact, one time they were on their way to a restaurant, talking about a problem Dave had with the Zamboni the day before at work, when a purple dress caught her eye in a shop window. “Huh. Cute.” Sheila remarked casually as they passed before turning back to Dave.

When Sheila left for work the next day, Dave went into her closet, peeking at the tags of her dresses and making a note of her size. Arriving home, he presented her with the purple dress and she covered her mouth in surprise, taken aback by his thoughtfulness.

But seeing Sheila’s lust-laden eyes gazing up at him, skin flushed pink and pussy dripping with desire, Dave hesitantly shook his head and caressed her thigh. “Not...not yet, Sheila.”

Cock drawing over her lips, Dave tapped lightly against her clit before etching himself around the rim of her entrance, Sheila’s heels dug into the mattress, every muscle in her body wire-tight as she alternated between pressing her head back into the pillow and arching forward to look at Dave’s expression of intense concentration.

It reminded Sheila of when she watched Dave forge a pair of earrings in his garage. Ever since the necklace appeared in the jewelry maker’s magazine, Dave got quite a few commissions for various pieces and Sheila observed with wonder as he worked. Dark eyebrows furrowed, sweet pink lips puckered, Dave’s sizable, steady hand descended, holding the tweezer-like tool aloft as he placed the gems into the molten metal, nothing less than precise as he somehow summoned gorgeous, delicate creations to life under his massive, almost perpetually stained hands.

Her pelvis rotating, Dave inserted just the head of his cock inside of Sheila and she let out a sighing moan of relief. Until, that is, Dave retracted and she whined, nearly sitting up indignantly. Grazing her clit, Dave put the tip inside once more and Sheila attempted to drive herself down on his thick cock, clenching and trying to pull him inside.

“Whoa... _fuck._ ” Dave exclaimed as he pulled out. Excited himself, holding back wasn’t easy, but Dave wanted to make it last. In order to steady himself he used a large thumb to massage Sheila’s clit, and as he sped up her hands came to her face. 

“ _Dave! Fuck, it feels so good! I want you to make me cum! Please! Please!”_

Dave broke, dropping down, he hooked his arms underneath Sheila and grabbed two handfuls of her ass, dragging her toward him as he dug his sculpted jaw forward, licking and sucking at her starved flesh and moaning.

The sudden stimulation was like a flash bomb. Sheila shrieked, legs locking behind Dave’s head as her hands clamped over his scalp and her upper body rose, curving and freezing in utter silence for a moment before falling back with a throat wrenching scream. “ _DAVE!_ ”

Edges of her vision hazy, Sheila’s body seized and the sounds emanating from her were unholy as Dave continued to consume her. Tremors still pulsing through her body, the tide rose again and when the second wave crashed, Sheila thrashed helplessly, tearing at Dave’s chestnut tendrils, whites of her eyes all that was visible as she screamed until some distant part of her brain heard a neighbor pounding on the wall.

Quaking and mouth working open and closed in silence, Dave continued to lick and lap but Sheila shook her head, patting him on the shoulder. “Dave…” She breathed, voice almost inaudible as she fought for breath. “Dave, stop.”

Head popping up, Dave’s blue eyes were pools of concern. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Sheila nodded, trying not to find his mussy-haired, shiny-faced, and swollen-lipped appearance amusing when his expression of worry was so earnest. “I’m great. I just can’t take anymore. If you keep going it’ll be too much.”

“Oh.” Dave tried to ground a self-satisfied smile and failed. “Okay.” Wiping his mouth he joined Sheila at the top of the bed, kissing her shoulder and trickling his fingers up and down her abdomen.

Recovering slightly, Sheila managed to calm her breathing and turned to Dave. “Alright. Your turn.” Smiling, she guided him onto his back and shuffled down the bed, eyeing his cock and taking it in hand.

Sheila always enjoyed the opportunity to play with Dave’s cock. She loved it. Long, thick, with a pronounced head and substantial curve that hit her in all the right places, Sheila’s fingers ghosted over the surface lovingly. 

Lowering her lips, Sheila pressed them to Dave’s frenulum, planting a gentle kiss, extending the tip of her tongue and tracing the groove. Sheila met Dave’s stormy blue eyes, licking, sucking and flicking over the one tender spot, hand holding his cock to her mouth as she saw Dave’s chest begin to rise rapidly.

Dave watched as Sheila teased the tip, her other hand languidly rolling his balls. “Sheila, that’s...that’s really good…” His breath shuddered as Dave squirmed under her touch. 

“Yeah, you like that, Dave?” Making her tongue wide and flat, Sheila rubbed it against the underside of the head of his cock hurriedly until Dave’s eyes scrunched and his mouth turned down in something resembling anguish.

“ _Yes!_ ” Dave whined, thighs weaving in and out as the pent up energy forced him to move. “ _It feels so good, Sheila! Fuck!”_

Rubbing her thumb hard at the base of his cock where the shaft joined his balls, Sheila sucked Dave’s frenulum forcefully, tongue darting and Dave made sounds somewhere between whimpering and shouting as his sizable hands covered his face. “ _Oh fuck! Sheila! I can’t take it! Make me cum! Please!”_

A wicked grin spread over Sheila’s face as she met Dave’s oceanic eyes. “You want me to suck your cock, Dave?” Voice sultry, her tongue darted out over his slit, catching the salty taste of his precum.

“Yeah.” Dave nodded enthusiastically. “Please. Suck me. _Please.”_

Dipping down, Sheila took one of Dave’s balls into her mouth, passing it from cheek to cheek while staring, Dave’s jaw dropping open as his eyes nearly squinted shut in arousal (the left one actually did) before removing herself and smiling.

“ _No.”_

Tossing his head back, Dave clenched his eyes and pounded the sheets with him fists in a tantrum and Sheila couldn’t help but giggle as she resumed her actions, tongue lacing around the head of his cock, drawing patterns up his shaft, and even taking the tip into her mouth and sucking for a couple of hopeful seconds during which Dave cried, “ _Fuck!”_ only to whine defeatedly when Sheila stopped.

When his nails were clawing at the sheets, pelvis continually nudging his cock into her face as persistent noises of distressed ecstasy crept up from his chest and his elegant legs kicked, Sheila chose to be merciful. Without warning, Sheila sank the warm circle of her mouth down to the root of Dave’s thick cock.

“ _FUCK!”_ Dave yelped, hands gripping the sides of Sheila’s head as he thrust into the depths of her throat and lights popped behind his eyes.

Staying down, Sheila undulated her throat muscles, sucking furiously, and for a moment Dave couldn’t draw breath, body captivated by the divine sensation of Sheila’s mouth. Then, with a whoosh of air Dave inhaled, to speak with extreme speed, his lisp the worst Sheila ever heard it. “ _Oh holy shit, Sheila! That feels so fucking good! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum in your fucking throat! Yes! Yes! Fuck! FUCK!”_

Cradling her head against his cock, Dave’s hips jumped forward and he rolled to the side, Sheila rolling with him as he humped, not extracting from her mouth at all but remaining deeply ensconced as he flooded her throat with hot cum, left eye twitching and legs shaking as high, vulnerable whines interlaced his frantic repetitions of, “ _Sheila! Sheila! Sheila!”_

Hands releasing, Dave rolled onto his back and Sheila rose, wiping her eyes and mouth. One hand on his brow, the other over his heart, Dave attempted to take a steady breath but was finding it difficult as Sheila curled up next to him. 

“You alright?” Sheila played with his dark chest hair.

Nodding wearily, Dave dropped his arms and blinked up at the ceiling. “Yeah. I just…” He turned to face her. “I think that’s the hardest I ever came before.”

“Huh.” Sheila looked off, considering. “Me too.”

Smiling, Dave shifted onto his side, hand at Sheila’s waist. “I love that I can make you feel so good.”

Sheila nodded. “Me too, Dave.” Sheila raised a hand to caress his prominent cheekbone. “I’m so glad we found each other.”

Dave kissed her palm. “Me too. I love you, Sheila.”

“I love you, too, Dave.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
